


Ruin

by evilwriter37



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Alien Sex, Broken Bones, M/M, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 14:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: In which Vex jumps from the platform instead of Zadra and is captured by Morando.





	Ruin

General Val Morando watched the approach on Akiridion-5. He’d gotten news from Vex that today would be the ceremony to name the king and queen’s children as king and queen in waiting, which was a perfect time to invade. There would be security, but currently, no one was watching the skies.

And the planet’s shields had been lowered for him. Morando almost considered rewarding Vex with something other than pain for that. His plan was to kill his precious royal family, though he’d told him otherwise.

He approached the city, and ordered his strykers to fire. There were shields around the arena where the coronation was taking place, but he had the strykers to fire on it anyway, wanting to make a show of things and announce his presence. His forces were big enough - made up of Taylon deserters and mercenaries - for the Tarron forces to not stand a chance. He was allowed to play like this.

He watched from the viewport of his ship as the arena fell into chaos. A smile spread his lips and showed his pointed incisors.

Morando focused his main attack on the royal palace, letting his strykers flank out to take the city. He had to find the royal family and eliminate them. Then, he would take his place as king.

The soldiers surrounded the palace, falling neatly into line. Morando unboarded his ship, wanting to be with them, wanting to kill the royals himself. As he approached, he heard Queen Coranda (that tyrannous soolia) speaking.

“Loyal soldiers! Val Morando is a traitor to Akiridion-5! Your standing with him today is an act of high treason!”

“Is it?” Morando questioned her, walking through the ranks and stepping forward. “From their perspective it is treason not to stand with me.” He pressed a button on his helmet, deactivating it, wanting the king and queen to see his face. He paced. “I’ve returned from exile to claim back what is rightfully mine!” Now, he turned to face the royals. Seklos and Gaylen, he hated them, wanted them dead right now, but he wanted to make a show of it. “The time for empty talk is over! Now arrives the horvath of action!” He raised his hands, and his soldiers behind him lifted their weapons and shields, ready for a fight.

“Hold fast,” King Fialkov ordered to his royal guards.

“Surrender, and I will spare your lives,” Morando lied. He had no intention of doing that, wanted to see the royals with their heads cut off before they dissolved and became nothing but their cores. Then, he would crush those.

The queen said something to the king, and he returned, but Morando couldn’t hear what was said. He waited, ready to spring into action.

The king and queen drew their weapons. They weren’t surrendering.

“For Akiridion!” They shouted as they rushed towards him, their guard shouting the same.

Morando activated his serrator and sprang into battle. 

The royal guard kept Morando from going right for the king and queen, but he could kill them first, then deal with the royals. His serrator was a long blade, and he used it to block the blow of one of the guards, then impale him through the stomach. He dissolved into what looked like pixels, his core falling and clanging to the ground. 

Morando took no wounds, too much of an expert at fighting for the guards to really hinder him. There were other soldiers too, but his own took care of them. Then, the front of the palace was his, and the king and queen were calling for retreat.

The fighting made its way inside. The king and queen’s forces tried to hold their ground, but Morando’s soldiers were fierce and showing no mercy. They cut through them, advancing felton by felton.

It was about half a horvath before they reached the sheltered center of the palace. The king and queen were no longer with their forces. Good. He had them scared and on the run. He wondered idly where their children were.

Morando knew he couldn’t break through their shelter. Not on foot. So, he returned to his ship. He could break through that way, use the guns on it to shatter the walls and enter from the outside.

And, as his ship rose steadily into position, he saw all of them, the royal family, gathered there, looking fearfully at his ship. He was glad the children were there as well, that they were all together.

He saw Varvatos Vex, standing by the royal family. He’d told him his plan of fleeing with them, making sure that they got to safety. It made sense. Morando had never been able to take Vex’s loyalty fully away from the royals. He’d had enough of it to make him lower the shields though, and that’s all he’d needed to enact this coup. Maybe, when this was all over, Vex would finally see how much of a soolian he’d been and would come over to his side for good.

Morando spoke from the intercom on his ship, knowing he’d be heard through the great window.

“You cannot win, royals. Surrender to me!” 

As he said it, his strykers came around the ship, then blasted the windows with a few well-placed shots. He saw the glass break, and the royals running, Vex with them. He almost had them. 

Morando walked down the lowering ramp of his ship, his soldiers behind and flanking him. He didn’t need to run. The royals were surrounded and he knew he would have them soon. Though, he couldn’t decide if he would kill them now, or capture them and hold a public execution. Both ideas were tantalizing, though a public execution would have more tact. It would show anyone who supported the royals what would happen to them if they didn’t fall into line.

“Fialkov!” Morando yelled to the king, in one last effort to capture them without more fighting. The king and queen turned to him, but did nothing, showed no signs of surrendering. “Hm… Fire,” he ordered his troops.

Fialkov and Coranda quickly raised their serrators, manifesting shields, holding back the gunfire. For the moment, his soldiers weren’t firing on Vex. They knew who he was, what importance he held to him.

“No! No, Morando!” Vex screamed. “No!”

Of course he was screaming. Morando had broken his deal with him not to hurt the royal family. 

Vex began to run out in front of the gunfire. The queen was hit, her shield falling, and then she went down. The king was hit as well, falling next to her. Vex manifested a shield that spread across the room, knelt down by his  _ precious  _ royals.

“Please, general! No!”

Morando found himself smiling at his useless cries. This is what he got for still siding with the royals after everything they’d been through together, after everything they’d done together. Apparently coupling with someone wasn’t enough to gain their loyalty these days. 

The gunfire continued, battering against the shield. Morando watched as the king and queen faded, their cores falling into Vex’s hands. So, it hadn’t been his own shots that had killed them, but still, they were dead. Now, if he could just get ahold of their cores. Destroying a core was like destroying a soul. If the core lived, there were ways to bring the person back, but if it died… they were gone forever. That’s what Morando wanted for the royals. An eternity of death and nothingness.

Morando pounded his hands against the shield. It was a long shot, but maybe Vex would still listen to him.

“Vex, lower the shield!” he ordered. 

Vex let out a horrible sound of fury and grief, and then he was running towards the king and queen’s children and Commander Zadra. “We should hurry!” he shouted.

“He’s taken the royal cores! Stop him!” Morando ordered. No more playing games then. Vex wasn’t truly on his side. And for that, he would suffer. 

Commander Zadra turned as the royal children fled with Vex, brandishing her weapon. “I’ll hold them back!”

Oh, this was funny. One woman against a whole force. Either she was going to die, or she was going to retreat in shame. 

Morando approached on her, his soldiers firing at the shield she created. He just stood before it, looked around it, at Vex fleeing. Frustration made him grit his teeth. He had to move faster if he wanted to get the royal cores, and Zadra was being a nuisance. 

Finally, Zadra couldn’t hold them anymore. She took off running, gunfire at her heels. Morando followed, realizing that they were going to the mother ship. It was the fastest ship in the entire Akiridion fleet. He knew because he’d gifted it to the royals, when he’d been blind to their folly as leaders and had been their friend.

Vex raised another shield. Morando banged his hands against it in frustration. If only Vex would listen to him!

“Vex! You fool!” he cried.

He stared him down, and Vex returned his gaze. There was fury and fire there, mingled with grief and hatred. Yes, Vex hated him now, for killing the king and queen. Dammit. He wasn’t going to do a thing he said.

The platform Vex, Zadra, and the royal children were on rose, breaking Morando’s stare. But, Vex wasn’t done with him apparently. The shield lowered, he yelled something to Zadra, and then jumped off the platform, drawing his serrator. 

He landed hard, then rolled. He attacked the soldiers first, not going for Morando just yet. That was smart. If he focused on just one target, he would be overwhelmed and taken. Even with his betrayal and remaining loyalty to the royals, Morando didn’t want him killed. He was too good of a piece for him to use.

Vex wasn’t Morando’s focus right now though. His focus was on the mother ship, now raising and preparing to leave, the engines starting. His soldiers came forward, carrying a canon, and Morando waved for them to set it down. He raised his hand, ready to give the signal to fire. Once the cannon was ready, he curled his fingers into a fist, and the cannon fired on the ship, rocking it. Then, the ship fell, crashing into the palace floor, raising a rush of dust and debris. 

But still, Zadra was able to pilot the ship, and they went exploding through the wall of the palace, zooming away. 

Morando watched. Then, he pressed his communication piece, summoning it and speaking into it.

“V-Stryker squadron, engage the mother ship. Destroy them all.” 

Then, Morando turned. Now time to deal with Vex.

“Varvatos!” He approached him past his soldiers, spreading his hands, and for now, the firing stopped. “Why do you fight me?”

“You killed them!” Vex shouted. He was almost frothing at the mouth with how angry he was. “You killed them! You said you wouldn’t! You said the royals would be safe!”

“Plans change, Vex! I thought you were loyal to me!” Morando pounded a fist to his chest for emphasis.

“I will  _ never _ be loyal to you!” With an enraged shout, Vex charged at him.

“Capture him,” Morando ordered of the soldiers around him. “Try not to injure him.” He liked his body the way it was.

The soldiers surrounded Vex, guns raised. Vex tried fighting, but they were in too close, kept pushing him back to the center. Morando watched as Vex took a blow to the back of the head, went down onto his hands and knees. He looked good and submissive in that position. He took another blow, and then he was sprawled on his stomach, unconscious. Good.

Though Morando wanted to direct all of his attention on his new prisoner, he couldn’t right now. He had to focus on getting the royal cores. He pressed his ear piece, ready to give orders. 

  
  


Vex woke slowly, the back of his head throbbing. His vision was blurry for a few moments, and he wanted to bring up his hand to rub at his eyes, but when he tried he found that he was met with resistance. Confused, trying to remember what had happened, he looked down and found his wrists locked in metal restraints. He was laid out on his back on what appeared to be an exam table, and a look around showed that he was in one of the medical facilities in the palace. Though, as his memory came back to him, he knew he wasn’t here to be given medical assistance of any sort. He’d been captured by General Morando. He was here to be tortured.

“Cozy?”

Vex started at the voice. He hadn’t noticed Morando himself leaning in a darkened corner of the room. He stood straight, came over to the table.

“What do you want?” Vex asked. “Y-you killed the king and queen.” Those words were thick in his mouth, his throat, choking him. “You have your throne.”

“Yes, well, I can’t truly have power while the royal children are at large,” Morando said. He ran a hand along the edge of the table, almost touching Vex. “Do you happen to know where they’re going?”

“No,” Vex answered honestly. “The mother ship would have decided.”

Morando made an angry growling noise. Vex hoped it was directed at this information and not himself. 

“Hm, then what to do with you in the meantime?” Morando tapped his fingers on the table. “You did disobey my orders.”

“That’s because you lied to Varvatos!” Vex strained against the clamps keeping him down, rose off the table as much as he could to get into Morando’s face. His rage was coming back now, taking over the grief. He wanted to hurt him, to kill him like he had the king and queen. “You said no one would be hurt!”

Morando put a hand on his chest, pressing him back down onto the table, his armor clanking against the metal. “Plans change, Varvatos. You’re a warrior. You should know that.” He was over him, sneering, showing his pointed incisors.

“Do not touch Vex, you liar!” Varvatos shouted. He didn’t care what pain was surely going to come his way. He just wanted Morando away from him. Seklos and Gaylen, he’d only ever hated the Zeron Brotherhood this much before. They had killed his family. Then, Morando had killed who he had taken to be his new family, and he wanted to kill Aja and Krel, take them from him too. It wasn’t  _ fair. _

“Oh, I think I’ll be doing plenty of touching.” Now Morando was smiling at him, but it was far from a friendly smile. “What do you think, Varvatos? Feel like rekindling what we had?”

Vex again fought against the clamps, and this time also Morando’s hand. “Don’t touch Vex!” He didn’t want anything to do with Morando. Yes, he’d coupled with him in the past, had enjoyed it, but now was not the time for such things, not with this man, not after what he’d done. The betrayal bit deep into his core. It felt like he was being pierced by a serrator. Did Morando want to torture him? Because seeing the deaths of Coranda and Fialkov had been enough to do it, to cause him physical pain. 

“You don’t want me to?” There was a teasing tone in Morando’s voice. “Perhaps you deserve it then. For not doing as I said.”

Vex turned his head away from Morando, unwilling to look at him. His hand was trailing over his armor, finding the latches on it, the places where it could come undone. Morando was very good at taking off armor, his especially. His breastplate came off, and his pauldrons, leaving his torso bare.

Vex grunted as Morando tossed the now shrunken pieces of armor across the room. Then he was running both his hands over his torso, touching him the way he had before, but this time, the feeling was all wrong.

“Stop it.” Vex couldn’t bring himself to say anything else, couldn’t make his voice stronger.

Morando leaned in close to his ear. “Hm, I don’t think I will.” He nuzzled his ear with his nose. “You have a lovely body, Vex. I’m sure your wife must have liked it. It’s a pity the Zerons killed her.” 

Some strength came back to Vex. “Don’t speak of Korin!” 

Morando climbed onto the table, now on all fours over him. Vex turned to meet his four-eyed gaze, and he was looking at him the way a predator did before consuming its meal. He leaned his head down, his tongue running over his rarely exposed throat. That made him shiver, though he was far from cold. Then that tongue was going downwards, dragging a path down the middle of his chest. Morando made a humming noise, like he was tasting something good. It made Vex feel extremely disturbed and violated. Two of his eyes, the innermost ones, were focusing on his body, and the other two were focused on his face. Taylons could move two of their eyes independently of the others, one of the things that made them excellent fighters. Now, it just made Vex feel more violated.

Vex broke eye contact with Morando as he licked at one of his nipples. That sent a spark of pleasure through him, and he very much didn’t like it. He grunted as he continued doing that, making his nipple form into a hardened crest.

“There we go, Vex. Your body still knows how to react to me.”

He didn’t want it to, wanted to wipe his memory of those times with Morando out of his head. But he hadn’t been able to help it. He’d been so kind to him after the deaths of his family, had been there and giving and willing.

Vex worked hard to keep his cock sheathed. It was swelling with arousal, but he fought to keep it in his cloaca. Though he still had his armor and clothing on on the bottom, he didn’t want his body reacting this way to Morando. It wasn’t right. Not now.

Morando ran his hands over his body. They were firm, familiar. Vex hated it.

“Stop this,” Vex choked out.

Morando responded by beginning to take off the armor on his lower half. Vex realized he was free to kick him, clamps only on his wrists, and did just that. Morando caught his foot.

“Now, now, Varvatos, do you want me to break your ankle?”

“Do you want Varvatos to kick you?!” Vex tried to pull his foot free, but Morando suddenly wrenched it at the wrong angle. There was a loud crack that Vex felt more than heard. The pain didn’t come instantaneously, but a second or two later it was flooding his nerves, making him throw his head back and scream. 

“Always so stubborn, Vex,” Morando said, releasing his foot and shaking his head. Vex was allowed to put it gingerly back on the table. There was certainly no erection now. All he could focus on was the pain throbbing through his ankle and all the way up to his hip. “Shall I break the other one too? Just like I’m going to break the Tarron children’s necks?”

Vex bellowed in fury, losing all sense of what was around him, trying his best to get out of the clamps. There was a creaking, his anger almost enough to start breaking the metal.

Then there was agony. Vex fell back onto the table, panting, a scream just having left his lips. His other ankle was surely broken now, Morando having twisted it in his strong hands. 

“There. Now I can do whatever I want to you.”

What Morando wanted to do was get him completely naked. In a minute or so, all his armor and clothing was off, and Morando had his eyes going over his heaving body. 

“You look good even after battle,” he complimented. “A shame you don’t want to join me. I’m sure as the king I will have a lavish bed.”

“Suck a soolian’s cock!” Vex yelled, furious at the idea that he would ever join Morando, and especially in his bed. Yes, he’d done that before, but when he’d thought Morando had been on the side of the royals,  _ his  _ side.

“Hm, what a dirty mouth.” Morando grabbed him hard by the jaw. He wasn’t wearing his armor, just his regular clothing, and began undoing his belt with his other hand. “I’d fill it if I didn’t think you’d bite me.”

“Oh, Vex would bite you alright!” he shouted. The pain from his ankles was driving him mad. All he had to defend himself were his words, and as Morando had mentioned, his teeth, but there was no way he’d be able to bite Morando. He was being too careful. 

Even without looking Vex knew Morando was hard and unsheathed, but he found himself looking anyway. He’d taken his cock before, but now he didn’t want it. What had once seemed beautiful to him now looked like a grotesque weapon. The markings on the frills around the head were glowing white, showing how aroused Morando was by him.

“Does Vex’s pain arouse you?” Vex asked him bitterly. 

“Yes, actually, it does. Hm, perhaps we’ll have to play with that.” Morando was smiling. “Though, I’m far from ready to take you. I want you hard for me, Varvatos.” He trailed his hands over his body, the gentleness such a strange contrast after the force he’d used to break his bones. Then his hands were going between his legs, to his cloaca, and Vex tried to close his legs, but Morando shoved a knee between them to keep them wide enough for at least one hand. He stroked around the rim of his cloaca, making the muscle flutter. For an instant, the pain faded and pleasure replaced it. Vex bit his lower lip, tilted his head away.

“Yes, I know you like that.” Morando’s voice was crooning. He played with the rim of his cloaca some more, trying to get his body to start self-lubricating. Vex found that, oddly, he was glad for that. He didn’t want it to hurt when Morando put his finger in him. He was already in enough pain as it was.

Vex struggled, but Morando put his other hand on his hip to try to keep him still.

“Get off of Vex.” His voice didn’t want to come out as a shout. He felt very weak all of a sudden. He’d fought, and yet here he was with his king and queen dead, his ankles broken, and the enemy with a hand between his legs. He was useless. Nothing. He’d been raised to fight and protect, and now he couldn’t even protect  _ himself _ .

“You can’t give orders to your king.”

“You’re not Vex’s king.”

“I will be when I’m done with you.” Morando pushed a finger into him, and Vex gasped. “You’ll bow to me and do exactly as I say.” 

“No!” Now he could shout. The image of himself bowing to Morando, the king and queen killer, was too much to bear. 

“How about we start now?” Morando asked. “Open your legs wider, Varvatos.”

“No.”

“Do it!”

The command in his voice. Vex had been trained since the age of ten to follow commands. He couldn’t help it. His legs spread. 

“Good, Varvatos. Good.” As a reward, Morando slipped his finger in down to the last joint, stroked at his testes. Varvatos gasped at the shock of pleasure, moaned. Unbidden, he was getting hard, and his cock pushed past Morando’s finger and out of his cloaca, making the passage tighter, but it felt good at the same time. He hated this. He’d rather Morando be hurting him. That would make more sense. 

“Yes, look at that beautiful Taylon cock.” Keeping his finger in him, Morando took his other hand off Vex’s hip, brought it to his cock to stroke at its azure shaft. The frills around the tip were the same as Morando’s, coming down into a teardrop shape. His cock just lacked the markings that Morando’s had, the markings that had made Vex deem it as beautiful once. They were like the markings that were on his face, circles, and jagged, sharp lines. Morando hummed, stroked his thumb between his two slits, and Vex unintentionally jerked into the touch. 

Vex couldn’t divine why Morando was pleasuring him. He thought he’d wanted to punish him. Then again, pleasure without wanting it, or without his consent, didn’t feel so good. Even as it made his nerves sing, it made his gut curl with disgust and violation. Perhaps this was a worse punishment than pain. Though, there was still the pain of his ankles of course. Vex was surprised he had an erection even with that pain, but what Morando was doing with his hands was too good. 

Then Morando was pulling away, his hands wet with him. Vex knew what was coming next and everything in him tensed. He pulled at his clamps, though it had already proven to be utterly useless. He met Morando’s gaze with a glare, his teeth gritted.

“You used to look at me very differently when I was taking you,” Morando commented. He knelt between his legs, his hands sliding under his hips to lift them up. Vex was wide and well-built, but Morando was strong as well, so the task was easy for him. Then he was releasing him with one hand, gripping his cock…

The push into his body wasn’t easy, as Vex wasn’t at all relaxed. Morando grunted, gripped him harder.

“Relax, Varvatos.” His voice was somehow gentle but an order at the same time, and Vex had to follow orders. Everything in him suddenly loosened, his muscles coming undone, his body going limp. Muscles loosening meant those that controlled his cloaca as well, and so Morando was able to slip into his body. He was large, rubbing against his testes, stretching him and reaching deep, and it felt so familiar and so good. 

Vex hated everything about it.

Morando did not go easy on him. His first thrusts were a little awkward, but then he was going hard. Not necessarily fast though. He was just focusing on driving into Vex’s body with as much force as he could muster.

And it made Vex arch and moan and grunt. He’d never had anyone take him like this before until Morando, and so Morando knew his body well, knew just how to angle his thrusts to hit the places he liked. Still, he yanked on the clamps, wanting to get free and strangle Morando for the things he’d done. He wanted to see him dissolve and hear his core drop to the floor. Then he would destroy that too.

“You look thoughtful, Vex,” Morando panted.

“Thinking of killing you,” Vex responded.

“Tell me how you would do it.”

Vex didn’t know why Morando would want that, but he did it anyway. He told him how he would get free from this table, put his hands around his neck, listen to him choke and try to beg to let him go, try to reason with him. And Vex wouldn’t listen to him and would squeeze harder, break all the blood vessels in his neck, the tendons, the ligaments, crush his trachea. And then Morando would be no more but cyan dust drifting away, his core clattering to the floor. And Vex would not give him the mercy of having that.

As he spoke, Morando’s thrusts grew harder, more violent. There was a rage on his face, but he didn’t interrupt Vex, let him finish speaking of his fantasy between his moans. 

And then Vex hit his climax. He’d reached the end of his breath, speaking of what he wanted to do, and so he could only gasp and arch. It was violent, urged on by his thoughts of slaughter. It left his nerves buzzing and his head clouded.

“Good,” Morando crooned. One of his hands stroked over his heaving chest. “Very good.”

And he continued his onslaught of his body. It hurt with oversensitivity after so much pleasure, but Vex just hardened his jaw and took it. It was many minutes before Morando finished. Vex felt like there was a poison in him when he spilled into his body. It burned with heat, but Vex imagined that that was because it really was poison, burning him, seeping into him, destroying him. He had the seed of the murderer of the royals in his body.

Morando slipped out of him, let go, began to climb off the table, and Vex felt like he’d betrayed the entire royal family. He hadn’t fought, because Morando had told him not to. He’d just laid there and let him take him. The white-blue cum on his abdomen felt like evidence of that betrayal. Whether or not he had truly liked it, his body had, because his body knew Morando. His body  _ liked  _ Morando and the things that he could do to him.

When next Vex looked back at him, having to pull himself from his own despair to do so, Morando was as proper as ever, dressed, looking only a little bit flushed, his markings glowing. But he looked like a general in the way he held himself. He looked like a king.

“Your thoughts on your allegiance?” Morando asked, hands folded behind his back.

“Varvatos is going to kill you the first chance he gets.”

Morando nodded, as if in understanding. He came over, patted one of Vex’s broken ankles, drawing his breath away at the flash of pain.

“I see. I’ll leave you here to think on it.”

And then, without the decency of cleaning Vex up or putting his clothes back on, Morando left. It was fitting really. Everything had been taken from Vex that day, and now he was just left in his pain and his ruin.


End file.
